


Mono no Aware 物の哀れ

by blue_pointer



Series: A Study in Gold [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Foreshadowing, Gilmore's Glorious Goods, Love at First Sight, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Nothing to see here, Vaxmore, definitely thoughts a human would have, just normal thoughts, prelude to an obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: The first time Gilmore laid eyes on Vax'ildan, it was already too late.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Study in Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mono no Aware 物の哀れ

**Author's Note:**

> This is the POV companion piece to [Flammis Acribus Addictis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191618)

The boy wore death like a jaunty hat, careless and tipped to the side. And not in the usual way of rogues. Most professional cut-throats carried just the hint of murder caught in the folds of their cloaks, the lingering aroma like that of a fine wine, its scent undetectable to any but the best sommelier. This was nothing so subtle. 

Gilmore’s attention was immediately drawn to the doorway when he felt the strong presence of Death cross his wards. He half-expected to be thrown into magical combat. What he hadn’t expected was that Death would be riding the shoulders of such a sweet-faced youth. The poignant irony was enough to make Gilmore gasp. This half-elven boy was marked, though by his carefree step and light-hearted laughter, he remained blissfully ignorant to the fact.

Gilmore sighed as he felt the shaft lodge deep in his heart. Fleeting things were the most precious. How could he possibly refuse the opportunity to stoke such exquisite pain? He stepped forward to welcome the group with Marquesian hospitality, his showman’s smile betraying nothing.


End file.
